1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus using light-emitting devices, such as LEDs, as its light sources and having improved light shielding properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatuses have been developed that use light-emitting devices, such as LEDs, as their light sources. A lighting apparatus provided with light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and reflector is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-186776. The LEDs for use as light sources are arranged concentrically at regular intervals on a substrate. The reflector has reflective surfaces corresponding to the LEDs, individually.
A lighting apparatus with LEDs is expected to be highly luminous and produce high output power. To this end, the lighting apparatus of this type is provided with an increasing number of LEDs. However, each LED is liable to cause glare, since it is a point light source, as well as being highly directional and able to emit highly luminous light.